Out With The Old
by agitosgirl
Summary: A poor submissive meets a new Dominant to take care of her. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Hinata stood in the middle of a club surrounded by a mass of hot, sweaty bodies.

Music filled the room, but not loud enough that people were forced to shout over each other. The amalgamation of latex, alcohol, and sex filled her nostrils. The music swirled together with talking, moaning, flesh hitting flesh, and various objects, (like whips), also hitting flesh. Cries and screams of pleasure rang out like the icing on the cake.

Hinata stared at the floor, blushing in a mixture of arousal, shame, and envy. Oh, how she wished she could participate in actions like the ones going on around her.

Unfortunately, her Dom had left her. He left her with only the instructions that she was not to move a single inch until he was to come back.

She stood there, awkward as could be, and almost completely out of place. She wore a tight, form fitting black dress. It stopped mid thigh, and left a lot of her cleavage exposed. She also wore three inch heels, with black stocks slinking up her legs. Red lipstick covered her plump lips, giving them an even fuller appearance. Her long, silk like midnight blue hair had been tied up in a high bun at the top of her head. This was mostly done to shame her further. It left her neck completely exposed, allowing everyone to see that she was in no way marked. No type of collar, no hickey, nothing to brand her as property to a Dom. This essentially meant one thing.

She was an awful sub, and her Dom was just so dissatisfied with her that he didn't think she was worthy of publically claiming.

This would, in turn, humiliate her in front of everyone.

And who was this Dom?

Toneri Otsutsuki.

The two of them had begun their relationship a year ago. And at first, Hinata loved it to death. He was not only the most perfect Dom, but also a fantastic boyfriend. But that soon changed. It seemed that he enjoyed making Hinata feel like the most insignificant piece of trash on the planet. And given her low self esteem that wasn't hard to do. Gradually, he stopped touching her, claiming that he found her unattractive, and even began claiming that she was a bad submissive. He even began having sex with other women in front of her as a form of punishment. He would constantly, mock and berate her during these sessions, constantly bringing her to the point of tears.

Hinata had told him multiple times that she was highly uncomfortable with his forms of punishment, and she didn't enjoy their sessions anymore. In the beginning, he would pretend to care and listen, and even promised to change. But the change never came, and eventually he stopped listening to her complaints. He started telling her that she was far too sensitive to be a submissive, and he would even shove her past failures with her family in her face.

Tonight was their first year anniversary. He had decided to bring her to this club to celebrate.

Toneri then left her here alone, and went off with some random woman. He told her that if she stayed there, and didn't move an inch, when he came back he would collar her. This would announce to everyone in the BDSM community that she was claimed, and well taken cared of by him. It had been her biggest dream since learning about this community.

...But now, now she wasn't too sure.

Originally, Hinata wanted to become a submissive because of how much the idea appealed to her. She loved the idea of a strong, dominant male taking care of her, loving her, supporting her, and completely ruining her in the bedroom. All her life, she was seen as the shy, sweet Hyuuga. The prim and proper Hyuuga. She wanted a man to degrade her into a cock hungry slut. To break her free of her reserved nature, and to let her instincts run as wild and as vulgar as possible. Just thinking about being fucked, spanked, and whipped left her very close to cumming.

Unfortunately, this life with Toneri left her completely miserable. She found herself crying just about every single day. A part of her just wanted to leave the club, ending their relationship. He had been a good Dom in the beginning, but not the wild stallion she had been looking for. But the bigger, and ironically more dominant side of her, desperately wanted to be a good sub. She wanted to be collared, and to have a Dom, any Dom take her. And Toneri is the only one who's ever really approached her. Besides, with the constant mistakes she made, unlikely anyone else would want her as a sub.

Hinata sighed, tears prickling her eyes.

"Why, hello there." A deep, husky voice greeted her.

Hinata's head snapped up. She had to physically refrain from allowing her body to move away from him. All of the breath left her lungs, and her painties were immediatly soaked with liquid.

Towering in front of her, in all of his 6 feet of glory, was the incredible, the sexy, and the amazing Naruto Uzumaki. He was the Dominant of all Dominants. He held such a commanding, and seductive presence that even Doms wanted to be his sub. Almost everyone wanted a piece of him, in one way or another. Funny enough, none of his subs ever lasted that long. They all stated that he was one of the sweetest, kindest, loving guys outside of sessions. But he was far too intense, too sadistic for any of them to handle.

Hinata had noticed him at the club on several different occasions. And how could she not? He was a bulking man, standing most likely over 6 feet tall. He had startling blonde hair, and the bluest of eyes. His bronze skin and sculpted body made him look incredibly lickable. He had three whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks, and elongated canines. That, along with his spiky hair, made him look wild, and untamable. He was probably a complete animal in the bedroom.

The thought made her nipples tighten.

She only smiled at him, since she hadn't been given permission to speak yet.

"What's a beautiful _submissive_ like you doing here all by yourself?" He asked. The word "submissive" escaped his mouth in a delicious purr.

"I-I'm here w-with my d-dom, sir." She replied.

He raised his eyebrow. An act that was made far too sexy by him.

"Really? That white haired guy? Didn't he leave you here with another woman?" Hinata could see a flash of anger in his eyes. He thought she was trying to lie to him! Panic rose in her, and she blurted out a response as fast as possible.

"N-No! W-well yes. But h-he is m-my Dom. He t-told me he w-would be b-back, sir." She explained. She cursed her stuttering with every fiber of her being.

"Hmmmmm..." Naruto freely allowed his eyes to travel up and down her body. Her entire body flushed underneath his gaze. She noticed him stop to peer at her cleavage for quite a while, before continuing down to scan the rest of her. He slowly allowed his eyes back up to meet hers. A huge smile planted on his face.

He liked what he saw.

Hinata shivered in pleasure.

"Now why would a Dominant leave such a sexy, tantalizing, little submissive all alone in a place where anyone could snatch her up? And he left you with no collar, completely unclaimed and ready for the taking." His kind grin suddenly became more menacing, exposing his teeth.

"Uh, well, I mean, I'm n-not collard yet, b-but h-he said he would d-do it soon, s-sir." Hinata had to refrain from wincing at how pathetic she sounded.

Naruto snorted, the grin falling off of his face.

"It doesn't matter if he's _**planning**_ on doing it. What's important is that he hasn't done it already. Which means that _**you**_ belong to _**no one**_." All traces of humor were gone at this point.

"B-but sir-" He cut her off.

"And I've been watching you. He's brought you here uncollared several other times," This left Hinata mentally gaping. "And that could only mean one thing."

Hinata couldn't help it as she allowed her head to drop down in shame. The tears were close to falling out of her eyes. She was about to be scolded and shunned by the most amazing Dom she was ever going to meet because she was an awful sub. Who knows, maybe he could have her blacklisted from this club as well.

"It means that you're a sub," he placed a finger under her chin, and forced her to look up at him. "Who is completely free for me to take."

Hinata lost her composure once more, and her mouth fell open. She released a small whimper when he moved his hand to cup her cheek.

He narrowed his eyes at her, and used his thumb to rub her lower lip. She released another whimper, this time louder. He leaned down towards her face. He stopped when there were only a few inches of space left between them.

"And I'm sick and tired of seeing those pretty lips of your go unused. _**Especially**_ when I'm _**positive**_ that you could do some amazing things with them." He whispered to her.

"O-of course, sir." The inner sub in Hinata responded for her.

"Good." He moved back to his original position. "Then how about we go upstairs, where I can take really good care of you."

"I don't kn-know. I w-was told t-to wait, s-sir." She stuttered. The smallest part of her wanted to remain a good sub to her Dom.

"Well then," he narrowed his eyes at her again. "It's a good thing I wasn't really asking."

In a single moment, his presence changed from pretty relaxed, to incredibly commanding. His blue eyes darkened, becoming nearly black. And his voice, it became so deep, and sharp, it made her want to bask in his voice.

"You _**will**_ be coming upstairs with me, understand?" His tone left absolutely no room for argument. It was like he was stating a fact, she would be going with him, and that was that. It came very close to breaking her will.

"Come on, _**now**_." He turned around and walked away. Hinata watched him get further and further away.

Not once did he slow in his stride.

Not once did he turn around to see if she was following behind him.

Naruto Uzumaki knew he was a Dominant, and knew that she would be a good little submissive who would listen to his demands. He had no doubts, he did not hesitate, and he was completely sure of himself. He knew that she was already loyal to someone else, but he was so sure in his abilities that he was positive that he could take her away. Hinata realized all of these things.

And with that, her feet pushed forward, and she chased after him.

How could she possibly resist a Dominant like him? He was everything she's dreamed of, and more.

Hinata made sure not to bump into anyone. She didn't want to cause any trouble with another Dom. She was determined to catch up to this magnificent male specimen. Her feet quickly began to throb in pain. The heels were far too tight for her feet. But Toneri really liked them, and demanded her to wear them tonight. She managed to finally reach him, and slowed down to a brisk walk once she stood two feet behind him. A sub should never walk next to a Dom, the two were not equal.

The two of them walked together in mostly silence. But the longer they walked, the more Hinata's feet began to throb. Her poor feet were really starting ache. But she did not whimper, complain, or even pause. She just needed to remain focused on following the blonde in front of her. She was already in a bit of hot water for almost defying his orders, and didn't want to test his patience any further.

But the pain became worse, and worse. It didn't help that Hinata rarely wore heels. The pain all came to a head when a sharp jolt shot through her right foot, causing her to stumble. She tried regaining her balance, but every time she landed on her right foot, it simply couldn't support her weight.

This lead to her yelping as she crashed into Naruto's back. He stopped, but didn't stumble at all. Crashing into him was like slamming into a brick wall. Hinata clutched onto his blonde head to stare at him from over his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked her. His tone soft, and filled with concern. Even his eyes lacked any trace of anger in them.

"Um, s-sorry sir." She released her hold on him. "Me f-feet just h-hurt a tad sir."

He turned around to fully face her.

"Really now? That certainly won't do." He quickly tucked his arm behind her knees, and swept her off of her feet. He held her in his arms bridal style. Hinata gasped, her cheeks once again became a deep red.

He cradled her close to his body. Hinata happily snuggled into his firm, taunt muscles underneath his clothes.

"Y-you don't ha-have to carry me s-sir." She told him. He wasn't her Dom, he didn't need to do this for her.

"Yes, I do. What type of Dom would I be if I didn't take care of the sub under my protection? Besides, I don't want your high heels to be the first thing that causes you any _**real**_ pain tonight." The last sentence was stated while he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She couldn't help herself. She giggled at him.

"Thank you sir. Y-you're um, very kind s-sir." She gave him an honest, but shy smile.

"No problem, princess." He gave her one of his own honest smiles. It lacked any type of perverseness, and gave him a type of boyish charm.

He carried her through the club in complete silence. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and snuggled closer into his chest. She pressed her ear against his heart, and listened to its beating. Its rhythm was was strong and steady as the rest of him. Hinata noticed that the two of them were gathering quite the bit of attention. Although Toneri wasn't a popular Dom, and she wasn't a really well sought out sub, people recognized them because of their wealthy backgrounds.

And, well, Naruto always gathered attention whenever he was in the club.

Many probably thought that it was quite scandalous that the two of them were currently together.

Hinata closed her eyes, and allowed herself to become calmed by his heartbeat. As subtly as possible, she planted a small kiss on his chest, and snuggled into him further.

She never saw the gentle smile he gave her, or the small bits of red on his cheek.

As the music faded away, and the moans and grunts became quieter, she knew that they were getting closer and closer to their destination. She heard a door open, and Naruto say his thanks to someone. She then felt the blonde climb up a numerous number of stairs. He stopped at a floor, she wasn't sure which, since this was higher than she ever had been with Toneri. The traveling through the hallway was also quite long.

It took a couple minutes, even with his long strides before finally stopping.

"Well, here we are." Naruto announced. Hinata decided that now was the time to open her eyes. They stood in front of a gorgeous black door. The number 10 was there in golden numbers. Naruto placed her back down on her feet as gently as possible. He reached into his black slacks, and pulled out a special key card. He used it to unlock the door, and proceeded to throw it open. Before she could step inside, Naruto swept her off of her feet again.

The two of them stepped inside, and Hinata's breath was taken away. Out of all the rooms that she had been in, this was not only the nicest, but also the largest. The other rooms could've been compared to simple hotel rooms. This one was more like an expensive hotel suite. And sure, Hinata had been in one of those plenty of times in her life, but it was still amazing to see one in a club. Status in the club was not determined by money, but by Dominance. Toneri would never be able to get a room like this.

Naruto gave her a small tour as they walked inside.

"There's the kitchen, there's the living room, right there is the bathroom, and this." He stopped in front of an open door. "Is the bedroom. The other door right next to this is my playroom. Don't worry, I'll take you there soon enough."

"Th-thank you sir." Hinata mumbled to him. She didn't want to seem ungrateful, but she really wanted to go into the playroom. But she didn't voice her complaints. As a sub, she should just be grateful a Dom had taken such an interest in her. Especially when she'd been lacking in attention lately.

"No problem." He carried her into the bedroom. It wasn't too spectacular. It was a simple bedroom set. The colors in the room ranged from neutral to warm, and the floor was covered in a nice, soft beige carpet. She realized that this was the cool down room. It was the place that he probably took his subs after their session together, where he would comfort them, and take care of them as they recovered.

He sat her down on the edge of the bed. The blonde then kneeled in front of her and cupped her foot, still encased in her heel. He caressed her skin as he examined her foot.

"These heels are like, two sizes too small for your feet." He commented casually.

"Ummm, y-yes. My Dom-" She flinched when his now artic blue eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Um, I m-mean, Toneri, he just really l-liked these heels. And um, h-he also liked sm-smaller feet."

Naruto snorted, his eyes going back to her feet. He began removing her shoes.

"What I really can't fucking stand is when a Dom has a gorgeous, well behaved sub and still decides to treat them like crap." Once he removed both of her shoes, he massaged her feet. He rubbed her skin and dug his fingers into just the right places to make her toes curl.

"A sub, EVERY sub, should be cherished. At least, that's what I think. A Dom is lucky to have someone place so much trust into them. To have someone willing to give them their body to use as a tool of pleasure. Every Dom has the responsibility of making sure that every sub in their care is happy, healthy, and," He placed a kiss on her knee. "Satisfied."

Hinata almost jumped when he kissed her. She wanted to feel his lips on other parts of her body.

"I, I th-think a s-sub should be grateful too!" She blurted out. "I m-mean, any sub sh-should feel lucky th-that someone is wi-willing to take care of them. And I-I like it when I kn-know my b-body is making m-my Dom ha-happy."

Naruto stopped rubbing her foot, and gazed up at her. His expression was hungry, like a fox who finally found a fluffy bunny to eat. She nibbled at her bottom lip as he continued to stare her down. She gasped when he slowly rose, until the two of them were face to face. He caged her tiny body between both of his arms, and leaned towards her face.

"Is that right? You like making your Dom feel good with your body?" He whispered, his lips brushing up against hers.

"Y-yeah," She whispered back. "H-he can do wh-whatever he wants with me."

"Oh really? _**Anything**_?"

The sexual tension between the two to of them was palpable.

"As long as it makes you happy, sir." She almost purred back at him. She noticed his eyes becoming colder, and more reserved. Another expression dawned his face, but before she could figure out what it was, he leaned over and pressed their lips together. Electricity shot up and down her body as their lips moved together in pure, unadulterated passion. She allowed her eyes to close, and leaned back, allowing him to lie over her.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, and began fully exploring it. Hinata offered up no resistance and instead allowed him to taste her mouth. He was rough, and unforgiving when invading her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her fingers into his short, blonde locks. He slipped one hand underneath her body and grabbed a handful of her ass. She moaned into his mouth at his harsh groping.

This is exactly what she had been missing. She felt incredibly proud of herself for going off with Naruto.

He finally pulled away from her when their lungs began to burn with the need for oxygen. He buried his head into her neck, his harsh panting smothering her sensitive skin. Hinata's body hummed with anticipation.

"You know, Hinata." He breathed into her neck. Her heart thumped at the fact that he knew her name. A Dom would only find that out by asking the sub, or asking other club members, in preparation for taking the sub as their own. He'd been planning this for awhile. She was flattered.

"You're skin is so pale, and smooth." He complimented her.

"Thank y-you sir." She whimpered back.

"It makes me wanna hurt you. I just wanna bruise your skin, mark it. I just wanna spank your ass until it turns into a nice, dark red. I wanna whip you so hard, you'll have scars for months." He muttered, mostly talking to himself instead of her.

The blue haired submissive swallowed thickly, and allowed her hips to thrust up and rub against his hardened arousal. Naruto responded by placing much of his weight on top of her, and grinding down. He allowed their heated arousals to move and grind against one another.

"I just wanna fuck every hole you have. I want to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for weeks afterwards. I want to spend hours coming inside of your pretty mouth." He continued to talk aloud.

"Pl-please sir!" Hinata begged.

"Please what?" He moved up to her ear. "Please hurt you? Spank you? Fuck you?"

"Y-yes! Everything! I wanna make you h-happy! Please use me as your wish! I w-want you to do whatever you want with me." She pleaded with him.

"I want to. I would fucking _**love**_ to do anything I want with you. But I'm not sure you could handle it. No one's been able to handle it before." Naruto whispered to her.

"Try, please sir! I want you to tr-try with me. I've n-never been whipped before, but I've al-always wanted to try it. I _really_ wanna try it." She confessed to him.

Toneri had always been hesitant to go as far as she wanted. He would claim that she didn't deserve to be marked by him. Or he would tell her that she didn't fully understand what she was asking for, and that she wouldn't be able to handle it. But Hinata always had a sneaking suspicious that he just didn't have the ability to whip her, or harm her in an extreme way. He didn't have much of a stomach for that type of stuff. So they never went that far.

But Hinata knew that she could take it. And not only would she be able to take it, she practically yearned for it. She hoped that Naruto would really be able to hurt her in the way that she wanted him to.

The blonde was silent above her for a moment, allowing her words to sink in. He then lifted his body up off the bed. He stood above her.

"Alright then, let's start with that." He took a couple of steps away from the bed. "Get up. _**Now**_."

In the blink of an eye, Hinata stood up in front of him. The shift was clear. This was no longer a casual meeting between a sub and a Dom. Now, it was an actual session. Sure, they weren't in the playroom yet, but that didn't matter. She needed to be on her best behavior in order to impress him.

"Your dress, I want it off." He ordered.

Hinata reached behind her, and grasped her zipper. She pulled it down as quickly as she could. When she moved to quickly pull the dress down, he stopped her.

"Wait." At that one word, she froze completely. "Do it slowly. I want you to give me a show. As a matter of fact."

He grasped her hips, and spun the two of them around so their positions were switched.

"Now you can continue." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Hinata didn't think she'd ever been so wet in her entire life. Here was this amazing Dom, one who promised to whip her, and use and abuse her body, giving her attention. And now he wanted her to give him a show? He liked her body enough to think she was show worthy? That was amazing! Hinata's self esteem was given a huge boost. She's never modeled like this before for anyone, but damnit, she would do her best to please him.

Hinata grasped one shoulder of her dress, and slipped it down taking time to slowly reveal her pale skin to him. She did the same with the other shoulder, hoping her lack of speed was filling him with the same anticipation that it was giving her. She began pushing her dress down past her breasts. It was a bit of a struggle, since her chest was so plentiful, but she managed. Her skin was soft, and blemish free. To a Dom, this was like giving an artist a blank canvas. He had a lot of space to mark as his own. She bent over, really putting her breasts on display for him. Her lacy black bra contrasted well against her pale skin. The blue haired beauty stepped out of her dress and stood straight up. The only thing covering her body were her tantalizing bits of underwear.

Naruto stared at her through half lidded eyes, silently urging her to continue.

He liked what he saw.

Good.

The young Hyuuga reached behind her back and undid the straps of her bra. She slipped both arms out of her straps She pulled her bra from her body, and allowed it to drop down in front of her. Naruto leaned forward to really take in her bare breasts. He licked his lips as he stared at her dark, cherry red nipples. They begged to have him play with them.

Once more, she bent down, pulled off her panties. They were soaked with her liquids. The inside of her thighs were slick with her arousal as well. Hinata stood back up, waiting for her next orders.

He lifted a single finger, and beckoned her forward.

She moved towards him until she stood directly in between his legs. His hands ghosted up and down her body. Sometimes his hands would fully graze her skin, but that was rare. He simply wanted to tease her right now. He wanted her to be as worked up as he was. Hinata could see his erection bulging obscenely through his pants. From the rumours, he was a very well endowed man. And she couldn't wait to have him stretch her. She knew that taking him inside of any part of her body would hurt like all hell, but she looked forward to it.

"Mmm..." He hummed. "You have such a nice fucking body. It's perfect to be marked."

Hinata remained silent. She would not speak unless given direct order to. For now, she needed to focus on listening and obeying.

She almost yelped when Naruto suddenly pressed his fingers up against her core. He rubbed against her lower lips, gathering up her liquids. Hinata managed to keep her body still, her mouth shut, and her eyes trained on him. Despite her lack of reaction, her mind reeled with the intense feelings of pleasure his caressing was causing her.

"Wow, you're so fucking wet." Naruto commented. "I don't even think I'll need to use any lube for you. You can just take me raw."

Hinata's entire body tingled when he mentioned going raw. She didn't care much for lube anyways, the feeling of using it afterwards always left her feeling dirty and sticky. Not that she ever used it with a partner. No, Hinata just wanted to prep her backdoor incase a Dom wanted to use it. She was happy that her practise would finally be put to use.

Naruto pulled his fingers away, done with his torture, for now. His digits glistened with her fluids, completely coating them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, look at this mess you made on my fingers! You're gonna have to clean this up." He scolded her.

She was ready to comply when he used his other hand to stop her. She watched, hypnotised as he used his clean hand to unzip his fly. He unzipped his pants, fishing out his cock. Hinata's eyes widened when he exposed his delicious flesh. Never before in person had she ever seen a man so long, and so thick. It would be quite the experience trying to fit him inside of her. Her mouth watered with the urge to taste him. To have him fill her mouth.

He proceeded to coat his already weeping cock with her fluids. When he finished making sure his member was entirely covered in her juices, he grinned at her.

"There." He placed both hands on the bed. "Now you can clean up the mess you made."

Hinata sunk down to her knees. She inched forward until she was as close to his erection as possible. When her lips were only a few hairs away from touching his arousal, she looked up at him for confirmation.

Naruto place one hand on the back of her head, and pushed her forward. Hinata opened her mouth and allowed her eyes to close. She savored his taste as she lapped at his cock. Underneath the tang of her own juices, she could taste his special salty flavor. Her jaw was stretched farther than ever before. It created a nice ache that further turned her on.

Using her tongue to massage his member, she did her best to take more and more of him down her throat. She did try to pace herself, despite wanting to take all of him inside of her. The poor young woman only managed to get half of his member down her throat. She became stuck, without a clue on how to shove him down further. The Hyuuga did her best to increase her speed to try and get more inches, but that didn't help much.

Thankfully, Naruto was an observant Dom.

He grasped her blue locks to the root. He lifted her head until only the tip remained inside of her mouth. She opened her eyes in order to give him as much of her attention as possible. She still used her tongue to play with his tip.

"You have such a nice mouth, baby." He groaned. "But I'm not sure you're the cock slut I need."

Hinata's eyes widened. What was he talking about? Of course she loved his cock! She adored it, and wanted to bathe it with her love and appreciation.

"You're not taking me all the way down your throat, now are you? What type of a whore would you be if you didn't let me cum down that throat of yours?" He asked.

Hinata knew she wasn't allowed to verbally respond to his statement. But she still wanted him to know how much she desired his cock. She began suck him with more vigor. She still couldn't move her head, but made sure to give the head of his member the time of its life. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth to reach more of his skin. Hinata was very pleased when he gasped, and thrust into her mouth a bit. So he did like what she was doing to him! His words were more of a bit of testing her devotion on his part.

He quickly reined himself in.

"Well baby, it looks like you are a bit of a slut for my cock, huh? But it looks like you're struggling to take all of me in. What to do..." He contemplated out loud.

Hinata tried her best to plead with him using her eyes and her mouth. She dared not tug against his hold on her hair. That would be incredibly disobedient.

"How about I be a nice, kind, caring Dom, and help you take all of my cock down your throat? Would you like that?" The blonde asked.

Hinata's only response was to use her teeth to nibble on the very tip of his member. She felt his cock spasm in her mouth.

"FUCK!" He cursed loudly, holding her head still as his hips once more thrust forward.

Her eyes squeezed shut as he rammed half of his cock down her throat. Hinata choked, and it hurt. It felt like there was a fire burning her down her mouth, and tears began to prickle in her eyes. Hinata thought he was going to restrain himself again, and begin to fuck her mouth at a slow and steady pace. He would pace her as he forced inch after inch down her throat.

But that wasn't the case. Naruto decided to remind her why he was considered the most sadistic Dom in the entire club.

Without a hint of mercy, he forced himself inside of her. His thrusts were hard, fast, and deep. He gave her no warning, and no time to prepare. He just continued to use her mouth as a means to his end.

Tears began sliding out her eyes, and her lungs burned for proper air. His movements were so quick she barely had time to breathe before he returned to clogging her air way. She clenched at the carpet so hard that her fingers began aching. Her jaw hurt from his brutal movements, and from being stretched open for so long. She was constantly choking on his cock. Her throat muscles were often swallowing, further massaging his member. On instinct, her mouth would snap close, her teeth sinking into his flesh.

This only seemed to turn him on further.

Every single time her teeth bit into him, he would pause, release a series of profanities, and become even rougher with her. The taste of his precum was constantly on her tongue.

Thankfully, he wasn't the only one enjoying himself.

Hinata was positive that she was soaking through the carpet. More tears fell from her eyes. Partly because of the pain and lack of oxygen. But mostly because of the sheer happiness at finding a Dom who could treat her the way she really wanted to be treated. Compared to this, anything she did with Toneri was completely vanilla. She loved it. She'd been reduced from the heiress of a prestigious clan, to nothing more than a hole for him to use. Her feelings didn't matter, he didn't care if she were comfortable or not. She was nothing but a filthy cum dump for him. Hinata was incredibly happy she took the time to get rid of her gag reflex. Otherwise, at this point she would've vomited all over his cock.

Naruto only halted when he managed to forced his entire length inside of her. He kept her face buried in his crotch as his harsh panting filled the room.

"Hinata, look at me." He commanded.

Hinata had to take several seconds to fully force her eyes open. Several more tears slipped out of her eyes. She trained her gaze onto him, but the remaining tears caused him to appear quite blurry to her.

He wiped away her tears with his free hand.

"Now, aren't you just a really pretty sight. I'll be honest, most subs would've tried pulling away from me several times by now." He gave her a smirk.

"But you're just a natural born cock sucker, aren't you? I'll admit, you're far more dedicated than I thought. Now the real fun can begin!" He opened his legs a bit wider. He also braced himself against the bed using his free hand.

"By the way, the safe word is Ramen."

With that, he began treating her worse than before. Not a shred of pity could be found in his movements. Her head felt like her hair was seconds away from being ripped out of her skull. And instead of pulling out most of the way, and then shoving himself back in, he only pulled out halfway before thrusting back in. This made it significantly harder for her to breath. Even when she tried breathing through her nose, the struggle to breathe was still very much present.

Hinata's tongue lapped at as much flesh as she could reach. Often, she would use her teeth as well. That further spurred him on, just as she wanted. She also swallowed as often as she could, creating a nice tightness for him.

His grunting and moaning danced together with the obscene slurping noises she was creating with her sucking. The combination of the noises was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard in her entire life. She wished that she had been given permission to touch herself. She was already close, and it would only take a couple of minutes of playing with herself to make her cum all over the poor carpet. Her recovery time was only ten minutes, so the two of them could still have fun afterwards.

"Shit, _**fuck**_ , Hinata! You're such a good girl." Naruto praised her.

The sub kept her eyes trained on him. As much as her eyes burned to close, she just didn't want to stop looking at the beautiful image he created. His head was thrown back, and his Adam's apple was constantly bobbing up and down as he swallowed. Hinata's heartbeat thrummed in her chest as she took in the sight of him losing himself to the pleasure of using her mouth. It made her feel so proud of herself This fine male specimen was pleased with her, and what she was doing. It made her feel like an amazing sub. It made her feel so powerful to have this much control of him. But she was happy with how small she felt as he had complete control over her.

Suddenly, Naruto's head snapped forward, his eyes narrowed as he glared into her own. His teeth were bared, and his moans were far more gutteral. His hip movements became far more erratic, losing the little pattern that he had.

"Fuck, baby, " he panted. "I'm gonna cum down that pretty throat of yours."

Hinata's entire body tensed in anticipation. This is what she was waiting for. The glorious moment had finally arrived. In order to help her Dom cum, she released a low moan from her throat, creating pleasant vibrations for him. Almost immediately after, she sunk her teeth as hard as she could into him, without actually drawing blood.

That managed to do it.

Her face was buried in his crotch, as he released squirts of his seed down her throat. Hinata's only regret was that she didn't make sure he came in her mouth, so she would be able to savor his pleasant taste. However, the lucky bluenette did get her wish when he finally slowed down his cumming. He pulled almost all the way out, resting only the tip inside of her mouth. A small bit of his cum landed on her tongue, almost sending her into her own orgasm. He released his hold on her hair, allowing her strands to fall freely down her back.

The two sat in mostly silence as Naruto tried to regain his breathing.

"Wow." The blonde managed to breathe out. "That was amazing."

Hinata removed his cock fully from her lips, sad to see it no longer erect. But she nodded her head in agreement. She gave a pained, but happy smile, ready for more.

Naruto stood up, and stretched his limbs.

"I'm glad you agree. Now get on the bed, I wanna give you a nice treat for being such a good sub."

Naruto stepped out of the way, allowing her to happily scramble on to the bed. Hinata tried standing up, but ended up falling back down. Her knees were incredibly sore from digging into the carpet. And her legs were already weakened due to her heightened sense of arousal.

"Aw, what a poor little sub! You can't even stand! Do you want some help?" He offered. His words sounded sincere, but the sadistic gleam in his eyes told her he was taking immense enjoyment in her suffering. Not that Hinata minded.

She nodded her head, giving him a relieved smile. She didn't mind the pain, not one bit. She just really wanted to get on the bed like he wanted her to be. Naruto bent down, and lifted her in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Hinata had no time to snuggle into his warmth, as the Dom lied her down gently on the center of the bed. Before he could pull away from her she planted a small kiss upon his cheek, as a way of saying thanks.

He paused, staring into her eyes. The emotion behind them left her absolutely breathless. Naruto brushed his lips against hers, maintaining eye contact all the while.

"You," he mumbled against her lips. "Are such an amazing sub."

Hinata's submissive heart soared at the compliment. It was the first nice thing anyone had said to her in awhile. Close to a year, to be more exact. It felt so nice to be complimented for her submissive skills, and not put down. This new change of pace was quite refreshing.

He pulled away from her completely, and stood away from the bed.

"Now, my dear, you're gonna stay right there, and be a good little girl, right?" He asked her rhetorically. Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Good, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go get something for us to play with."

He gave her a slow, suggestive wink. She blushed at the implication. Hinata allowed herself to relax as he left the room. Her core throbbed, pained by her arousal. The sub desperately wanted to relieve herself of this pain. But she restrained herself, even though she knew it could be quite a while before she would be allowed to cum. Such a shame that she had to wait, but she knew that if she was a good girl, then when she was allowed to finally orgasm, it would be one of the best experiences of her life.

She closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself as she waited. She really needed to put herself in the mind of a sub. One slip up could permanently ruin her chances with this amazing Dominant. To have him constantly dominate her would be a dream come true to the young woman. She was uncertain if he would like to take her as his own personal sub. But she would do her best to make sure that that was the case.

Her entire body tingled in anticipation as she heard Naruto's footsteps back into the room. He shut the door behind him. He strolled up to the bed, and whistled. He really loved how smooth and blemish free her body was. Perfect for him to mark as he pleased.

"Wow, you look so nice on the bed like that." He complimented her.

Hinata allowed herself to open her eyes, and smiled at him. Her smile would be her way of saying 'thank you' to him.

Her heart jumped in her chest when he held up a long, thick leather black whip.

"Now, some real fun is about to begin. This is your last chance to back out." He warned her.

There was a dangerous gleam in his eye that left her clenching for him. She couldn't wait to feel the harsh sting of the whip hitting her soft, fragile flesh.

She was completely ready for the incredible things that were going to happen to her body.

"Now, before we move on to main course, I want to reward you for being such a wonderful cumslut." He told her, setting the whip down on the edge of the bed.

Hinata watched in rapt attention as he began stripping himself of his clothes. Her body became even warmer with each article of clothing he took off. His skin was tanned to near perfection. And God, his body type made her quiver in even more anticipation. Lean, and muscular. A body that showed the fruits of all of his hard work. His abs and muscles were a physical testament to his strength as a Dom. His completely nude body left her incredibly proud with her decision to leave with him. She knew this night would only get better. Especially when she took note of his still erect member.

Once he was completely undressed. He stood up straight, proud and tall. She felt that he was devouring her body with his piercing blue eyes. She shivered when he placed his rough, warm hands on her ankles. Slowly, he dragged his hands up her legs. The pace he set was amazing, leaving her quivering in anticipation. When both of his hands reached mid-thigh, he paused in his movement. Instead, he bent his head down, his nose now skimming her ankle.

In an incredible moment of erotism, his tongue flicked out, tasting her skin. He trailed up her leg once more. His tongue would slip out, lapping at her sensitive skin. The incredible contrast between his cooling tongue, and her heated flesh left her withering for more. She held back a yelp of pain and pleasure as he sunk his teeth into her pale skin. He did this several times, each bite harder than the last. This left the pale eyed beauty squirming in want. Unfortunately, he stopped once he reached her upper thigh. And instead of continuing, he decided to switch to her other leg. Once again, he decided to start at her ankle.

The same torturous process was repeated. Hinata remained as quiet and as still as possible. She hadn't been given any orders to more or make any noise. However, she couldn't stop herself from clenching at the bedsheets. The blonde Dominant was far more rough on this leg than on the other one. When he got to her upper thigh, he sunk his teeth deep into her soft, succulent skin. She opened her mouth and released a silent scream as tears pricked her eyes. It took all of her self control not to orgasm then and there. Still, her eyes snapped closed, and she threw her head back in ecstasy.

When he finally released her flesh, she peered down at him and the results of his work. Red marks appeared on both of her legs. But one mark was worse than the others. It was lightly bleeding from how deep he had sunk his teeth into her. That mark would remain on her skin for several weeks. This Dominant had decided to leave a mark upon her flesh. A physical sign that he had put a claim on

her.

Her submissive heart danced with joy.

However, all reason and thought left her mind and she sat up and almost screamed. Her new Dominant had quickly placed his mouth over her sensitive area, and plunged his tongue into her. He held no reservations with his actions. He thrust in and out of her at a rigorous pace. One that she struggled to keep her quiet with. Despite her best efforts, a small moan managed to escape her lips.

"Mast-master!" Hinata gasped out in sheer pleasure.

Unfortunately, this caused his movement to stop, and he instead, gazed up at her through hooded eyes.

Hinata's heart stopped in fear. Had she messed up? Was her disobedience too much for him? He was a popular, brutal Dominant. Was he also an incredibly strict Dominant? Would he terminate the session between the two of them?

He assured her by chuckling deeply at her moan. His icy blue eyes bore into hers.

"You like that, slut?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he decided to trace her puckered clitoris with his tongue, leaving begging for more. He used two of his fingers to penetrate her with rigor. Her slick walls tightened at the sudden intrusion. She freely allowed her mouth to make many noises, praising and thanking him for his generosity as a lover.

"Master, pl-please, m-more! Thank you, s-sir!"

He paused the assault on her clit, and grinned at her.

"Thank you? What are you thanking me for exactly, you little cum guzzler?" He asked her.

"Th-thank you for p-pleasing a li-little slut like me! Your whore thanks you f-for taking care of me, sir!" She whimpered out. She mewled particularly loudly when he curled his fingers inside of her, hitting a nice spot.

He increased his tempo, causing her to lose her voice. She couldn't breathe, or even believe her luck. It'd been such a long time she's been given this type of attention. It was amazing that he was willing to give her this much sole attention. He wasn't even getting any physical pleasure from what he was doing to her! For the first time, she was being pleasured, for the sole sake of making sure she would cum.

Well, Hinata hoped that she would be allowed to cum.

Her body fell back onto the bed when his tongue returned to lapping at her clitoris. Her thighs wrapped themselves around his head, trapping him between her legs.

"S-sir, c-could I pl-please m-make a request?" She whimpered out to him.

"And just what would that be?" He asked. This time, he seemed a bit annoyed that she had interrupted his meal. His fingers hadn't ceased their movements. She struggled to find the words to tell him what she wanted.

"U-um, w-would you let your, ah! Y-your filthy c-cum whore to orgasm?" She questioned.

"Hmmmm... I don't know. Why should I let you cum? What am I gonna get if I let you do that?" He mumbled into her heated flesh.

"Pl-please, sir. Y-your dirty slut w-would li-like to c-cum. I w-would be gr-grateful. W-would you please b-be willing to d-do that for me?" She knew she was asking a lot from him. It was borderline selfish for her to ask for an orgasm that wasn't mutual.

He grinned, and gave her no verbal reply. He simply removed his fingers, and kept eye contact with her when he placed his wet appendage back inside of her. He used his thumb to move and flick her magic bean. He used his other hand to further claw, and bruise her legs. Her other marks still hurt her, and this addition to the pain elevated the experience for her.

He continued this amazing experience, bring her closer, and closer to that amazing orgasm. Something that had been so foreign to her for a very long time. The tightening in her lower body increased, and she raised down praises upon this beautiful Dominant male.

In an instant, a feeling of pleasure, pain, and just bliss overwhelmed her entire being. Several tears left her eyes once more, as euphoria overwhelmed her. Her back arched up so much that she almost hurt herself. She fell back onto the bed, exhausted, and completely pleased and stimulated.

This man, this Dominant, had given her the honor of an orgasm. Something that she had been told, by Toneri, she didn't really deserve. She felt her devotion rise to the highest of levels for Naruto.

For tonight, and for however long he wanted her, he could have her. And she was willing to do anything, _**anything**_ that he wanted from here on out.

She could feel him lapping up excess liquid from her hypersensitive flesh. She twitched in delight.

"Th-thank you, sir." She mumbled out, hoping the wind would carry her voice.

"It's not a problem, you've been such a good little whore. You deserved a little reward before we moved on to the main course." Naruto complimented her.

He stood up, giving her the perfect view of his erect member. He picked up the whip, and set his gaze upon her. The look sent a sharp shiver down her spine.

"Now, how about you be a good little slut, and get on your hands and knees?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back.**

Hinata shivered at both the implications of his words, and the tone of voice he used. And despite her orgasm making her limbs weak, she managed to summon up enough strength to roll onto her stomach With much of a struggle, she forced herself onto her hands and knees. A strong shiver ran up her spine. She absolutely loved the doggy position. It rendered her unable to see behind her, leaving her virtually blind to anything her Dom would do to her.

"Now, I'm thinking of a number between one and one hundred. Guess which number I'm thinking of." He ordered.

"Twenty-Five, sir." She answered immediately. She was impatient, and desperately wanted to feel the harsh sting of the whip as soon as possible. So why was he stalling?

"Perfect! That's how many times I'm going to whip you." He announced gleefully.

Hinata's core automatically throbbed in response. Finally she would get exactly what she had been craving.

"And when I hit you, I want you to count, and to thank me for each strike. Does my slut understand?" He asked. Despite how even and controlled he attempted to sound, Hinata could clearly detect the amount excitement that he had.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She responded immediately. It was very comforting to know that he was just as excited as she was.

"Good. Are you ready?" He asked. Despite asking a question, he didn't give her time to respond verbally or otherwise.

The harsh burning sting of the whip made brutal contact with her skin. Her left asscheek was the receiver of the first mark. Hinata immediately gasped, and arched her back in response. The pain spread through the rest of her body, and her lower area jolted in an incredible amount of pleasure. The searing heat in her genitals was absolutely amazing.

But despite the intense amount of pain and pleasure, she still recalled her orders as a submissive.

"O-one, th-thank you master!" She keened out.

He grunted, before lashing out at her skin a second time. It struck like a bolt of lightning. Goosebumps covered her entire body, and every single one of of her hairs stood on edge. He had hit her close to the same spot as before. Her core seized with how good it hurt.

"Two, th-thank you m-master!" The pale eyed beauty gasped out.

The words barely had enough time to leave her lips before he allowed the whip to kiss her skin once again. Hinata almost screamed the next couple of words out.

"Th-Three! Thank you my mast-!" Another lash of the whip. This one biting into her other cheek. It helped fan the flames to the already searing fire burning through her entire body.

Her poor heart threatened to explode from the speed of its own beating. She attempted to keep count of every single lashing delivered to her body. But the feelings were so overwhelming, and the strikes came far too quickly. After the 9th strike, she simply stopped trying to count. It was quite clear that he didn't care at that point. He just wanted to bask in the fact that he was causing her so much pain. He would release a small grunt after each and every strike he delivered unto her body. It was almost as if he was the one being whipped.

Her counting was replaced by her sharp gasps, and tiny shrieks of pleasure. Her body jerked and twitched before and after each strike against her soft, pale skin. She rubbed her thighs together in a desperate attempt to somehow find relief. Hinata could feel some liquid dripping down her thighs.

The whipping continued, on and on, over and over again. Hinata was almost positive that he had long since passed the number 25. That was as amazing as it was horrifying. She had no idea when he would finally stop. The feelings were so electrifying, such a euphoric combination of pain and pleasure that it was constantly on the edge of it being unbearable. The poor Hyuuga was barely holding on.

Finally, a single blow, one very close to her aching lips, did the job.

"Ma-master!" Hinata yelped. Her entire body seized, and her muscles became locked in position. Her entire being shook, and spasmed as she was sent into a nearly mind numbing orgasm. It was powerful enough to bring her to tears. She still managed to continuously cry out to the Dom.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She cried over and over again, like a broken record.

Her poor arms gave out, and she collapsed onto the bed. She panted into the pillow, and tried to cool down. She could hear her new Dominant also panting heavily behind her. Hinata's cheeks turned a humiliated red, while more tears slipped out of her eyes.

How could she?

How could she come without asking him for permission first?

He was probably furious at her. He was probably going to leave her to find an even better sub. He had given her so many chances, and he'd already caused her to orgasm! And yet, she still managed to be disobedient. He had even stopped whipping her, probably as a result of her horrible behavior.

Hinata clutched at the sheets, and desperately tried to calm her beating heart and frantic mind.

But her new Dom wasn't finished with her just yet.

Hinata tensed when she felt him climb up onto the bed. He crawled up behind her. The blue haired beauty, gasped when he pressed his hot, throbbing cock up against her entrance. He ground up against her, causing her to wither and moan.

He leant over her body, pressing against her marked back.

"Mmmmm, did you like that, you filthy little slut?" He whispered into her ear. He grasped onto her hips, groping harshly at her soft flesh. She whimpered in pleasure and pain.

"Mm, I bet you did, you fucking whore. You even came, how wonderful." He continued to mumble dirty things into her ear while he harshly molded her flesh.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." She yelped out as an automatic response. Her poor confused body attempted to move away from him, and burck towards him at the same time.

He decided to press the very tip of his cock inside of her entrance.

"It made me so horny, whipping you. And God, watching you cum almost made me spill my seed. So now, I'm going to fuck this tight little pussy of yours." He growled, while lightly thrusting his tip in and out of her. She bucked against him, trying to force him deeper inside of her.

"Yes sir, please fuck me! Please f-fuck your filthy cum slut." She pleaded. Feeling his large, hot length pressing up against her hole made her feel even hotter. But her heart froze when he suddenly stopped his movements.

"Ohh, so you're _**my**_ slut now?" He asked in a dark voice.

"U-Um, w-wel sir, if y-you would please t-take me, I would l-love to be your slut." She admitted. Hinata was basically asking him to cuff her, which was a huge request. Especially since this was the first night the two of them had any contact. And they were currently not even finished with their very first session together. For her to already be asking such a renowned Dom to cuff was quite the ballsy move. Hinata had never felt so bold before.

He released a strained chuckle.

"I'm so flattered. I've never been asked by a sub to collar them in the middle of one of our sessions. You must really love my cock." He released another strained chuckle. This one had a darker tone to it.

"Yes I do! Your cock is amazing. Please use my body however you wish. I wanna make your cock happy." She pointed out to him.

"You sure about that, cum dumpster?" He planted a kiss behind her ear. "You think you can fully handle me?"

"Y-yes! Please, please! Let me prove it to you!" She begged him. She wiggled her plump rump, in an attempt to tempt him into putting it back inside of her.

"If that's what you want." He lined himself up with her entrance. In one firm stroke, he decided to thrust back into her.

Hinata threw her head back, and released a loud moan. It had been so long, _**far**_ too long since she had a man inside of her. He was warm, hard, and hot. He stretched her in the most delicious ways. She clenched tightly around him. She wanted him to never stop filling her.

Naruto released a large, guttural; groan into her ear.

"Fuck, you're so tight, it's incredible." He grunted out. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ready for me, slut?" He asked her.

Hinata flushed at this amazing amount of consideration. Constantly asking her if she was prepared for his brutal treatment of her. Even though she'd already agreed to start a session with him, he wanted to truly make sure that she was still giving him her complete consent. It was such a sweet thing for a sadistic Dom like him to do.

"Yes, please sir! Use my body in any way that you wish." She pleaded with him, in her most sincerest voice.

"Alright then." He said.

Naruto lifted his upper body away from hers. She felt him place one hand on the top of her back. He then gathered up her hair. Hinata whimpered out of disappointment when he pulled out of her.

However, she was quickly satisfied when he plunged deep inside of her while also giving her hair a sharp tug. Her head was jerked back, while her hips moved backwards. Naruto viciously began ramming into her with gusto. His thrusts were fast, and deep. He would pull and twist her hair in time with his thrusts. This constantly gave her the delicious feeling of pleasure. She did try her best to remain silent. Even though he was pretty relaxed with the rules during this session, she still wanted to try her best to be obedient.

But Naruto threw her plans out the window when he used his free hands to scrape his nails down her left ass cheek. The same cheek that was covered in the markings from the whip.

This caused Hinata to almost orgasm right then and there.

"Aaah, Naruto!" She cried out his name for the first time that night.

Naruto halted for a brief moment, and then continued his harsh movements with even more brutality.

"That's right baby, scream my fucking name. I want everyone to know who you belong to, you fucking slut." He growled out from above her. To punctuate his request, he gave her ass a nice, firm, smack.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata moaned out again, as the flash of pain overwhelmed her once again.

"Mmm, that's right, you dirty whore."

The room was filled with the obscene noises of her coupling. His grunting and groaning mixed well with her moaning and yelping. The sound of flesh hitting each other rang through the air. His hand, hitting her cheek, and his hips smacking into her hips, it was amazing. And the creaking of the bed was the cherry on the top.

A light sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies as they raced towards a mutual orgasm. Tears had pooled in her eyes, and began spilling down her cheeks from the intense feelings. Hinata could feel herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Her body tingled all over with electricity. It was such a mind blowing experience, and she knew that this upcoming orgasm would be the best one she's ever had. The closer and closer she got, the louder she became. Of course, she wasn't a screamer, but she was far louder than unusual.

"That's right, you little slut, cum for me, go ahead." Naruto growled, also coming close to his end.

Then, the coil in her stomach finally broke. She sobbed like a maniac as she felt her release over come her. Her arms gave out again, but this time, she remained upright. Naruto's grip on her hair never loosened. He managed to keep the upper half of her body off of the bed. She could feel him pulling out some strands of her hair. He continued to fuck her, through her release. But when he went over the edge of his orgasm, he snapped forward, and sunk his teeth deep into her shoulder.

HInata proceeded to release a silent scream. Powerful feelings overwhelmed her. The feeling of pain, the feeling of him stretching her, and the feeling of his hot seed spilling inside of her left her breathless.

' _This man is amazing,'_ Was the last thought she had, before passing out.

 **xXTheDealXx**

Hinata felt incredibly sore. Her lower body was killing her. Her throat felt like sandpaper was rubbing against it. Her head was pounding and even her shoulders were killing her. It took her a moment or two before she finally recalled everything that happened last night.

She had been left behind by her boyfriend, and Dominant, Toneri, and went off with a man she barely knew. An amazing man in bed, sure, but a stranger nonetheless.

At this sudden realization, Hinata's eyes snapped open, and she sat straight up. She instantaneously regretted her actions. Immense pain shot through her entire body, and she whimpered. She never recalled aching so horribly in her entire life. A part of her heart felt so happy that her body had been used and abused in this manner. But another part of her, well, it was just aching.

Hinata whimpered out in discomfort. She managed to scan the room, finding herself entirely alone. This new Dom, of course, had left her. It would make sense. She was very disobedient the previous night, and she figured that he could find someone much better than her. And he was so renowned. If Toneri didn't want her, what made her think that a Dom like Naruto would? She was only a one night stand, that much was perfectly clear.

Tears gathered in her eyes. Still, it hurt, it hurt so much. She had been ready, fully prepared to dedicate herself to him after last night. The way he treated her with such sadism, yet, the way he demonstrated that he cared for her was incredible. For a few brief moment, she had tricked herself into thinking that he actually cared for her. But that was a stupid thought, from a very stupid girl.

Hinata couldn't help it. Tears started streaming down her face. A small sob escaped her lips. It hurt so much to be abandoned again by another man in her life. She didn't understand why this kept happening to her. She couldn't even use her hands to wipe away her tears, she was aching far too much.

Much to her surprise, the bedroom door swung open. She turned to face the intruder.

It was Naruto, the same blonde Dominant who had blown her mind the night before. He carried multiple different supplies in his hands. Like lotions, bandages, and other things. Unfortunately, he was not sporting a pair of black boxers.

"Oh my Kami!" He rushed towards her side, placing the items on the bed as quickly as possible, and focused all of his attention on her. He knelt besides the bed, and cupped her cheeks. His blue eyes danced with worry as he studied her face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Oh Kami, I took it way too far last night, didn't I? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! What can I do? I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again. Jesus, Hinata, I really didn't mean to make me cry!" He continued to blabber out a series of apologies to her. This blonde was much different than the man who she slept with last night. It was such a drastic shift in behavior.

"Hello? Hello? Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked her, snapping her back to reality. Her face heat up once she realized that she had completely zoned out at him. But once a little bit of red colored her cheeks, he became slightly mesmerized. He carefully stroked at her cheeks, making sure to also wipe away her tears.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She winced at the last word. It really hurt her to speak.

"Are you sure? Why are you crying?" He asked in a soft tone. He never stopped stroking her cheeks.

"I, um, I was just being silly." She responded, breaking eye contact in embarrassment.

"No, c'mon, you can tell me. What's wrong? If I did anything wrong, then please tell me. I don't wanna make you cry." Naruto tried to convince her to speak.

"Well, um, I just, I just thought that you left m-me here a-alone." Her throat closed up at the end, as more tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She still avoided eye contact with him.

"Hey now," he gently prodded her, until she looked back into his eyes. "I'm not like that other guy, okay? I can't just leave you here by yourself. And even if I didn't want you as a sub, _**which I do**_ , I couldn't leave until I finished taking care of you."

Hinata's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red at his admission. Her heart danced with joy at the idea that this amazing male specimen actually wanted to take her as a sub. She'd never felt more wanted in her entire life. And to know that he would stay, and take care of her after their session was wonderful. He was giving her the type of Dom/sub relationship that she's been looking for. Her love life had never been this good before.

"Y-you mean that?" She asked him.

"I'm positive. Now, just sit back and relax, and let me take good care of you, okay? You did amazin-no, fucking incredible last night. I don't think anyone has blow my mind as much." He confessed to her.

"You really mean that? You thought that I was a good sub?" Hinata realized she was pushing her luck by fishing for compliments, but she couldn't help it. Having such a famous Dominant shower her with compliments was doing amazing for her ego.

He snorted.

"Good? I thought you were probably the best sub that I've ever had." He admitted.

"Really?!" She exclaimed in almost total shock. After all the subs that he's had, there's no possible way that she was his best sub. Perhaps he was only saying all that stuff to make her feel better.

"Hell yeah! Kami, I've never cum so hard! The way you took my cock down your throat was beautiful. And when you came from the whipping, _**I lost my fucking mind.**_ " Chills went up her spine when he growled out the last couple of words. The way he looked at her was also quite heated. But Hinata hadn't forgotten her manners.

"Th-thank you!" And your were also the best Dominant I've ever had!" Naruto rubbed the back of her head at her compliments.

"Really? You didn't think that I was too rough or anything?"

Hinata shook his head at her.

"No , you were incredible! I don't think I've ever came that hard in my entire life! And the way you used and abused me..." She trailed off, blushing at her dirt train of thought.

"That's great! I'm glad you thought so!" Naruto chuckled " Now, shhh, lemme, finish taking care of my lady, okay?"

"O-okay." Hinata blushed at his claim. It truly warmed her heart.

"Great!" He grinned at her He gave her a peck on the lips before getting back task.

He stood up, but leant down to her. He slipped one arm underneath her legs, and another arm around her waist. Trying hard not to jostle her, he lifted her up out of the bed. She still winced. Her body was aching too much for any amount of movement. But she dared not to complain. Hinata was sure wherever he was taking her would be to soothe her sore body.

Naruto took her to the bathroom. It wasn't too large, but it was cozy and comfortable. The bath tub was large enough to hold two people. Perfect for cuddling together after sessions. What caught her attention was the fact that it was already filled with water and bubbles. So that's what he had been doing while she was unconscious.

She tensed as he carefully placed her inside of the tub. The blue haired submissive expected it to hurt like nothing else. She was surprised to find that she only felt an initial sting, before being enveloped in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. Like her entire body was being massaged at once. She released a relaxed sigh, and allowed her head to lay back against the bathtub.

"This is amazing." She mumbled.

"Good! It's supposed to relax, and start healing your wounds. My surrogate grandmother is a master at healing. She taught me how to use herbs in water for my subs. It works like a charm." He informed her He got on his knees, besides the tub. He took a container of liquid soap, and squeezed a bit of it on to his hands. The blonde lifted her hand out of the tub, and began washing her. Despite his hands being rough, his massage was smooth, and comforting. It helped her unwind further.

Hinata closed her eyes as he began humming. As she allowed him to to care of her, she drifted off to sleep.

The next time the young Hyuuga woke up, she snuggled up to the warm body besides her. Her head was laying on his chest, while his arm was wrapped around her. And this time, she felt not pain. As a matter of fact, all the tension had completely disappeared. She could also feel some bandages wrapped around her body. Mostly around her lower body. Naruto had really done wonders for her.

"Good morning, again" He greeted her.

"Good morning, Naruto" She replied. Hell, even her throat felt better.

"You've been out for a few hours since the last time that you woke up. I guess I really wore you out." He joked.

"Mhm." Hinata hummed out in agreement. She snuggled up closer to his body. She was about to close her eyes, in order to possibly drift off. But then, they snapped open. Hinata shot up from the bed, with a horrified gasp. She immediately tried scrambling out of bed. But her jelly like limbs refused to properly function.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked in concern at her radical shift in behavior.

"I need to call people to tell them I'm alright. They're going to worry about me if I don't." She informed him, still trying to move.

"Hey, woah, calm down!" No need to panic! You can just use my phone to call your friends and family." Naruto placated her. "Here, lemme just get it for you."

Hinata calmed down as he got out of bed, and picked his pants up from the previous night. He ruffled through his pockets for a bit, before finally finding her phone. He went back to bed, and handed it to her.

"Thank you so much." She said. "But, um, I'm going to need to call Toneri in order to um, explain the change in our situation."

"Oh, well, that's fine." He stated nonchalantly, climbing back into bed. He placed his hands behind his head, as he laid back against the headboard.

"O-okay." He did her best to steel her nerves as she began dialing Toneri's number.

"Just as long as he knows and understands that you belong to me now." He told her. Hinata shivered in pleasure at his claim.

' _I'm his now, I'm his now. I belong to him, I am his new submissive.'_ She chanted to herself. All of this would give her strength into finally ending her broken relationship.

Her heart began to thud in trepidation as she waited for him to pick up the phone

"Hello?" She almost jumped out of her skin when his voice rang out from the other end. She could tell that he was incredibly frustrated.

"Um, h-h-hi Toneri. It's H-hinata." She stumbled out, struggling to find the proper words. Hinata calmed down when Naruto placed a hand on her thigh, to help give her some extra strength. She gave him a thankful smile.

"Hinata!? Where the hell are you? Where have you been? I went back to the club, and they told me you went off with some other guy!" He ranted at her.

"Well-"

"And not only that, but they told me you went off with Naruto Uzumaki! Do you have any explanation for yourself?" He cut her off with more ranting.

"Yes, I d-do. I'm s-sorry T-toneri, but I can't b-be with y-you anymore. I'm n-not happy, and I h-haven't been happy with you in a v-very long time." She finally admitted.

"And what is _**that**_ supposed to mean?" He spat out.

"It m-means that I'm b-breaking up with you. And th-that I found a n-new Dominant." She informed him, glad that she got most of that out without stuttering.

He scoffed at her statement.

"Oh please Hinata. Do you really think that a Dominant like that, would really want a submissive like you? You're fooling yourself! How about you come back home, and I punish you for your disobedience, and we can go back to how things were like before?" He essentially spat at her, with that condescending tone of voice that she hated so much.

"N-no! I will not. I'm n-not going back to y-you. I was unhappy. You were an awful b-boyfriend, and an awful D-dominant. You n-never listened to me, and you d-disregarded what I wanted. You d-didn't take care of me as my D-dom, or as my b-boyfriend. And I r-realized that I can d-do better." She threw her own rant at him.

"How dare you! Hinata Hyuuga, as your Dominant, I _order_ you to apologize, and come back home, _immediately_. " He commanded.

"Toneri, you're not my Dominant anymore." At least that sentence was stated with an incredible amount of confidence. If there was one thing she was sure of at that moment, it was the fact that he had no claim on her anymore.

"THE HELL I'M NOT!" He was shouting now, completely losing his composure. "YOU BELONG TO ME, AND YOU NEED TO GET YOUR ASS HOME, AND-"

The rest of tirade was cut off from her when Naruto snatched the phone away from her ear.

"Hey, buddy! This is Naruto Uzumaki, the new Dominant. I would just like to inform you that Hinata is my submissive now. And I don't like when third rate Dominants try to claim my sluts as their own. So please, fuck off. I will eventually be going with Hinata to pick up her things from your place. That is all, and please, don't call back." Hinata could clearly hear the next few words that were shouted from the other end

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY FAMILY COULD-"

"Yada yada yada, I've heard this spiel before. You guys with influential families come into these clubs, and expect everyone to just bend to your whims because you're rich. Well guess what, you have no influence inside of this club, no matter how much money you make. And I doubt you have enough reach to touch me and my business. Hinata's mine now, you're just gonna have to accept that." Naruto spat back.

There was a pause from the other end. But when Toneri spoke next, it was in his usual soft tone, but she couldn't hear him. But she figured that he hadn't given up so easily. Whatever he was saying to Naruto was mostly likely a threat.

"Yeah, yeah, do whatever you want. I'm not scared." Naruto shot back. And he hung up the phone without waiting for a response. "Tch, asshole."

Hinata could understand his anger. From the day he was born, Toneri was treated as a spoiled prince. Always getting everything that he wanted, without question. The fact that she denying him what he wanted was enough to enrage him. But then there was the added fact that she was leaving him, for _another man_. It most likely left I'm feeling insecure, and inadequate. And Naruto directly telling him that he was now Hinata's Dominant helped fuel his fire. Hinata knew that he would still continue to pursue her.

"Thank you." She mumbled, so elated that he so boldly proclaimed his claim on her.

"It's no problem, here." He handed her back his cell phone, but she denied it.

"Huh? Don't you need this to call your family and stuff?"

"No, I should be fine. As of right now, they should think that I'm still with Toneri. He would never admit to them that he left me alone, and then I went off with another guy." She told him, snuggling back up to his chest.

"Okay, good. Now we need to talk about us. Now, I know I want you as my new sub, but I can't collar you right now." He informed her, wrapping an arm around her.

Hinata's heart dropped. Really? Had she really just entered a relationship with a man just as flaky as Toneri?

"You see, I don't know enough about you to be able to properly take care of you, and please you. I don't know your hard limits, I don't know what you're okay with, I don't know what your favorite food is to give you after our sessions. How am I supposed to be a good Dom if I don't know all of this important information?" He asked her seriously.

"W-well, I didn't have any plans today, n-not that I can really move. I d-don't mind going over them with you." She said shyly. She was so relieved that he just wanted to be thorough when he was officially her Dominant.

"Great! And I can tell you all about what I like in the bedroom!" His tone was generally light, but the undertone was so dark, she had to bite her lip, and rub her thighs together in anticipation.

"Well first question, what are your hard limits? I never wanna hurt you, or do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable." He asked her.

"Well, I really don't like..." And Hinata went on to explain what she found to be a bit disturbing, or disgusting.

Neither of them really knew what the future would have in store for them, but they were excited. Naruto had a brand new sub, and Hinata, with her brand new Dominant.


End file.
